Akir
,|member_of = |race_(tribe) = Human|sex = Male|skin_color = White|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Violet|height = 175cm (5.74')|weight = 65kg|epithets = Swift Shadow|powers = Warlock of shadow magic, Shadow Marks|weapon(-s) = Blackblade, Shuriken}} "You have no longer power over me, old man. You may have found joy in your torturing of me but now you'll experience what you did to me all these years!" -Akir to his father before he murders him Biography Akir was born on the 13th Ungoalima in the year 3477 after the War of Day and Night in Seolo. He was raised by an abusive father, which he later killed and when finishing school became an apprentice of a servant of . Early child life Akir was raised by his father alone, as his father killed his wife to be the only one to raise Akir. His father began quickly to get Akir used to pain by torturing in various ways, including physical harm and magic based ways of violating a person's body and or mind. When Akir grew older, this torture only increased in violence, as his body's natural pain resistance increased over the course of years. When his educational time a temple school started, and Akir committed his first murder on a classmate, his father used to replay this very scene over and over again in his son's mind. Some of the other torturings include a beating every day or at night when he was deep asleep only to wake to his father aggressively punching or slapping him or creating shadow based illusions of nightmares in the darkness of his room, even poison was used by his father, to both toughen his body up against different toxic liquids and setting his body in a constant state of pain for the course of a day or a week. School life His father sent him to one of the secret temple schools of darkness that were in the claws of the Clan of the Night Blossoms and there he was the only survivor of this school year as the rules state that there can only by one per year to survive, assuring this person is the strongest of them all. Akir was forced to murder his way through his classmates and by the time he was at the fourth one he didn't even care anymore about their death. While it was obvious that his powers in the Arts of Shadow grew to extraordinary amounts, no one suspected him to be a Warlock at first but when his true potential was discovered, he was trained by the grandmaster of the temple for three months, then Akir tricked him into creating a Memoru in which the grandmaster saved all his wisdom and killed the now defenseless grandmaster without hesitation and stole the Memoru and absorbed all the knowledge of the dark arts. Then he set the school on fire and fled the country. Akir's Tattooing Akir, at the age of 15 was taken by his father during winter to a mysterious fountain in which his father forced him to dive under naked. The fountain, working differently for young people, sent him to a faraway cave on the moon of a planet in a faraway solar system. There he encountered a being which is not recognized by anything of Gaiga. The being entranced him and scratched Akir's naked body with one of its dorns it had on its hands and the dark liquid that poured from the beings dorn went under Akir's skin, yet not into the blood circulation. When Akir tried to flee from the unknown Celestial, the portal opened up again and he reappeared on the water surface of the fountain, only to find the entire day passed and the time was close to midnight. Seeing his chance to finally get rid of his father, whom's beatings Akir at that point at least physically endured without blinking at all, he confronted him inside the little tent they brought with them. Akir powers were drastically enhanced after he gained his tattoos and his father didn't stand a chance against him. Akir killed him by drowning him in his own darkness and slicing his body up with sharp shadows while trying to keep him alive as long as possible. He ended his procedure by fracturing every bone from toe upwards slowly in his father's body until he reached the neck. Then he claimed his father's Blackblade his own and took it with him. Akir's Journey In his striving of becoming the most powerful Shadow Elementari on Warlock level that has ever existed, he challenged many to battle and killed them within the span of minutes. Until he came to the conclusion he should challenge a servant of Darkness itself, a Shadow Spirit. Unknowingly, he, lusting for a fight "of his ranks", challenged a servant of and was about to win the battle when the tides turned and the spirit was about to kill him. He asked, deceiving the spirit, to be trained by the same master as its, to grow as strong as the spirit is. The spirit, however, challenged him to live for a week without food and to only live of water to see his will of becoming a part of 's servants, additionally, every day he should kill a child, to show his relentlessness. Akir killed twice the count asked for and remained foodless for two weeks to truly prove the spirit his strength of not only his body but his mind, too. When finally being brought directly to , he was challenged by him and defeated within the split part of a second by him. Yet acknowledged the potential in him and assigned the very spirit that he wanted to be stronger as, as his master, so he, as a human becomes able to withstand higher forced, than just human opponents. Akir, Master of the Clan When he finished the training with the Shadow Spirit, Akir was sent to the Clan by , to assassinate the previous leader, Ipomoeya and become the Leader of the Night Blossoms. Akir agreed to take the duty and during the night, with his secret technique, the Living Darkness, covered the entire house of the leader in shadows and set it silent, so no scream would be heard outside of it and proceeded to kill the old master. When he lifted up the shadows of the house, he placed the head of the master on a speer and stuck it into the ground of the masters' entrance and wrote with the master's blood the word "Akir" on the heads forehead, marking his triumphant victory visible to everyone the next day. Akir was accepted instantaneously as the new leader and began his work to strengthen the clan as it seems as if the work of it seemingly died out. The Clan grew under Akir, despite no one in the Clan really knowing him. Under Akir, the main center of the Clan was moved out of Seolos capital and was hidden in the Seolo Valley. So Akir lived as a leader of a Clan of willing witches and witchers who sought revenge on society. Akir promised them a quick finding of the Shadows and so he held a tournament in the center of the Clan, to see, who would be able to replace him during his search for the Shadows and as a winner was determined, he made her his vice and left the Clan under s hand and approval to look for the Shadows alone. Personality Akir behaves very arrogantly towards most of the people around him and those he encounters. He is a very disciplined person who always pays attention to his surroundings, always observing what others are doing around him. Akir, while seeming completely mad in battle, considers himself sane and likes to discuss the borders of sanity with others. In his mindset, he thinks of himself as pretty much above everyone who cannot last long against him in battle and usually avoids holding long-lasting conversations with people he did not yet trust completely. Always on edge about revealing too much about his life, he does talk about his various ways of defeating an opponent but is usually silent about who he killed when and why. Akir trusts no one but himself, thinking that everyone he works with will eventually try to assassinate and tries to analyze everyone's pattern, so in case of an unprepared fight, he knows how a person's style influences the way a battle works out. Akir's empathic abilities are quite developed, he is able to fully comprehend another person's life or feel guilt for his murders. However, Akir's forbid himself to feel any compassion for almost all of the people around him, even himself, as he fears that those persons will either turn against him or will be used by others against him. He considers his arrogance and repulsive nature as a protection to not fall into too many feelings for any individual, including strict asexuality and living his life without a friend. This, in turn, allows him to be a weapon for the forces of shadow, as no hostage will ever break Akir, no one can come close enough to him to strike him down and he can commit the cruelest of murders, without batting an eye. And no plead for mercy will ever change his mind. Fighting style Akir is skilled in both martial arts and magic tricks since he knows all spells and even more his master at the knew and he got taught by the spirit assigned as his master. Being a Warlock, his aura is extremely powerful and allows for spells not many mortals, especially at his age, can't cast without dying from it. Physical Akir fights in a violent, cruel and almost torturous style of battle in which he usually seems to enjoy watching his victim helplessly try to escape a situation created by his shadow-based attacks tearing parts of his prey apart, before ending its life with an aggressive last move. Akir uses quite a variety of weapons, either physical versions or shadow created copies of them. Those range from usual swords to shuriken, but rarely big weapons, as his physical combat style is not really based around damaging the opponents, but rather slowly bleeding the lives out of them by stacking up on so many low damage wounds, that they collapse after a certain time. The most notorious example of this being a battle in which he just stood a couple of feet next to his foe, watching him intrigued as he was under a hailstorm of shadowy glass-like knifes which cut scars into the skin and then turned the glass to salt which poured over the cut open skin and found its way into the blood, redefining "rubbing salt into a wound". Spiritual While most martial arts are known to him, his physical fighting abilities are nothing compared to his darkness of mind. His powers enhanced beyond amounts a usual mortal human would be able to comprehend by the Shadow Marks (s. b.) and him being twisted from the very start of his life, he has a great memory of ways to make a person wanting to end their lives. Using an improved kind of the spells his father used on him, Akir is capable of creating images in the darkness of night and shadows that make any person uneasy and trick their mind into believing something to exist that isn't really there. A technique Akir created by himself and what he calls the "Living Darkness" involves creating weaker clones of himself, almost indistinguishable, as they share his aura traces and look almost perfectly like him, wielding different kinds of weapons and able to interact in his way of battling, but share no consciousness with him. Furthermore a special kind of spell, he was once taught by is about trapping the very I of a person in a constant state of phantom pain, meaning there is no physical cause of the pain, but still, the victim feels i.e. embers inside his or her eyes or feels his or her blood slowly turning into ice, driving the individual insane the longer it has to endure the fake pain, sometimes leading to the pained one voluntarily committing suicide. Shadow marks -->Full article here The Shadow Marks are a cursed gift, given to him by an unknown Celestial, residing on a moon in a distant solar system, far away from Gaiga. Category:Human Category:Being Category:Shadowmagic-users Category:Warlock Category:Magician Category:Elementaru